


the workplace is a professional environment

by jeonjk



Category: JBJ (Band), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Social Media, but also not really because of how silly they all are, let's hope this actually works out, surprisingly this is also, they also have potty mouths, they're all just a bunch of friends that built and work at a company together, this is a super wip i'll probably be adding more tags as we go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonjk/pseuds/jeonjk
Summary: The employees at the small but promising startup Energetic are young, talented, and hard working; but they're also, to quote their Human Resources Manager Jaehwan, "the worst nightmare for any HR department in any other company."or, the workers of Energetic LLC won't stop spamming until they single-handedly break the messaging app.





	1. cream cheese and girls generation

**ENERGETIC LLC COMPANY CHAT: 8:26am**

 

Jisung: Happy Monday everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful weekend full of well-deserved rest and fun. Work hard, and don’t forget we have bagels in the kitchen today!

 

Seonho: is there cream cheese

 

Daehwi: ew gross who likes cream cheese

 

Woojin: what the fuck everyone likes cream cheese you freak

 

Minhyun: Language, Woojin.

 

Jinyoung: no but really do you not like cream cheese, daehwi??

 

Daehwi: cream cheese is so overrated it’s not even that good

 

Seonho: fuci k n take that back

 

Jihoon: what are you putting on your bagels then if not cream cheese??

 

Daehwi: um?? peanut butter? eggs? avocado?

 

Guanlin: Avocado on a toasted bagel is actually pretty good.

 

Minki: ok thanks for your input guaclin but nobody asked

 

Daehwi: i can’t believe the only one who has taste here is the intern

 

Dongho: stop being mean to the intern Minki that is BULLYING

 

Seongwoo: you’ll put PEANUT BUTTER on your bagels but not cream cheese?

 

Seongwoo: youre disgusting

 

Kenta: LMAO

 

Seongwoo: you have no right to laugh kenta

 

Seongwoo: i’ve seen you put yogurt on your bagel that’s gross too

 

Yongguk: hey leave him alone

 

Daniel: omg you summoned yongguk

 

Hyungseob: Wow I haven’t seen yongguk in this chat in ages

 

Woojin: good morning hyungseob

 

Euiwoong: um

 

Hyungseob: Oh, good morning Woojin! Are you in the office yet?

 

Woojin: no not yet, i’m still on the train. are you?

 

Sungwoon: Guys this is the company chat, take this to your own personal chat

 

Sungwoon: Actually no don’t do that either, just fucking text each other

 

Yongguk: …

 

Hyungseob: Oops, sorry everyone! But to answer Woojin, I’ve just made it to the office now!

 

Gunhee: remember yongguk’s old chat display name was fart because someone said he was silent and deadly lmaooo

 

Jihoon: couldn’t that be jinyoung too?

 

Minki: baejin isn’t even quiet anymore he’s always screaming about something daehwi did

 

Jinyoung: SHUT

 

Hyunbin: jinyoung isn’t deadly all he does is embarrass himself in front of daehwi

 

Jinyoung: omg stfu hyunbin at least i came in actually knowing how to do my job

 

Kenta: yikes

 

Hyunbin: IF YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT LIKE YOU PUT ME IN SUCH AN UNCOMFORTABLE SITUTATION

 

Euiwoong: ^ @Jaehwan as hr shouldn’t you stop this

 

Jaehwan: dhiojaslkd dopaks r dss

 

Dongho: Is he okay?

 

Fish Face: How is Jaehwan, of all people, qualified to be HR?

 

Minhyun: He’s fine, he’s just laughing way too hard right now to type.

 

Minhyun: And honestly I don't even know, clearly we made a mistake when we hired him.

 

Sungwoon: Minhyun you’re already in the office?

 

Sungwoon: And to be fair, we didn’t really have an official hiring process when we first started…..

 

Gunhee: ^ true that’s how i’m here lmao

 

Minhyun: Yes, I just got here. I opened the door and I saw Jaehwan laughing at his desk.

 

Hyunbin: :(((((

 

Hyunbin: i’m just here to have a good time and i get Attacked like this

 

Sungwoon: We’re here to make money hyunbin not for a good time

 

Daehwi: damn he said That

 

Seongwoo: sungwoon you literally just ordered two whole boxes of nerf darts stfu about money

 

Kenta: are you serious SUNGWOON WHY

 

Sungwoon: Look you’re not the one who’s fucking sitting next to the sales team and getting attacked with darts all day

 

Sungwoon: Dongho even taped a coin on the tip of one like WHY

 

Daniel: holy shit

 

Dongho: You don’t know if it was me.

 

Sungwoon: WHO ELSE WOULD DO THAT BESIDES YU O

 

Dongho: Woojin.

 

Woojin: this is SLANDER i didn’t fucking do anything

 

Jihoon: woojin has never done anything wrong ever apologize immediately

 

Jihoon: or we’ll shoot

 

Minki: damn is this what the sales team is like? customer support can’t relate

 

Daehwi: sales is a damn mess

 

Woojin: like yall can speak!!!

 

Woojin: euiwoong is literally the only person who actually does his job

 

Euiwoong: leave me out of this it’s not even 9 yet

 

Jihoon: at least we have each other’s backs in sales smh

 

Minki: what are you saying jihoon, that i don’t raise my children with LOVE??

 

Jinyoung: dongho literally just threw woojin under the bus to save his own ass idk how that’s having each others backs

 

[ _Jihoon removed Jinyoung from the chat_ ]

 

Jihoon: we didn’t need his reasonable logic

 

[ _Minhyun added Jinyoung into the chat_ ]

 

Minhyun: I know this is a casual chat, but please remember this is still also a professional communication platform for all of us to use.

 

Kenta: professional, right.

 

Seongwoo: what he meant was f uc kigng stop spamming the rest of us

 

Seonho: i just wanted to know if there was cream cheese,,,

 

Gunhee: ya there is, i made sure to pick up extra this morning

 

Daehwi: gross

 

Seonho: i'm fighting you the moment i get to the office

 

 

\---

 

 

**ENERGETIC LLC COMPANY CHAT: 8:59am**

 

Jisung: Remember to all meet at the Lawn for our Weekly Catch-Up at 9!

 

Jinyoung: why do we call it the Lawn when it's just a corner of the office with a bunch of ugly lawn chairs and some print outs of grass

 

Jisung: You just answered your own question, Jinyoung.

 

 

\---

 

 

 **ENERGETIC LLC COMPANY CHAT: 9:23am**  

 

Weeb: Hi guys, hope you're all starting your day off well! Just to let everyone know, Sewoon and I will be coming around to check out everyone's laptops and computers to make sure everything is updated.

 

Haknyeon: ^ @Jonghyun can i get access to the company speakers when you do the updates? : ((

 

Gunhee: NO

 

Haknyeon: WHY DO YOU HATE ME

 

Woojin: we're not in the mood to listen to random kpop bands all day smh

 

Woojin: we're already suffering whenever guanlin takes over the speakers

 

Guanlin: stfu pentagon are LEGENDS and we stan forever!

 

Jihoon: said nobody ever

 

Donghan: who even gave him access to the speakers he’s an intern??

 

Guanlin: anyways stream runaway by pentagon on their latest mini album demo_02!

 

Daehwi: boygroups are trash stan twice korea's gg

 

Euiwoong: are you trying to make hyungseob mad

 

Haknyeon: @Hyungseob

 

Hyungseob: Twice is nice! ^^

 

Daniel: wow that's it?

 

Hyungseob: But Girls' Generation is irreplaceable, their legacy will always be remembered. From their successful debut in 2007 with 'Into the New World,' they have always been a strong force in the Korean music industry. Despite the backlash they got, the lowest being the devastating black ocean from disgusting anti-fans, Girls' Generation has always been able to persevere with their hard-work, talent, and charms. Their fanbase kept growing, us SONEs always there to support our girls every step of the way.

 

Hyungseob: GG continued to charm Korea with catchy, bright songs with creative choreographies, ex: Gee. The whole country knew Gee and was dancing along to it! Afterwards, it was just hit after hit: Genie, Oh!, Run Devil Run, Hoot, The Boys! Everybody knows all of their title tracks, they're the world's best selling girl group for a reason! Children, teens, adults, senior citizens: they all sang and danced along to So Nyuh Shi Dae, they all loved them. They were more than just a girl group, they were a whole icon, a whole movement of love and peace (2013), a symbol of the rise of girl groups and female empowerment.

 

Jihoon: are you done yet

 

Hyungseob: No girl group has ever not name dropped Girls' Generation when talking about their role models. In their prime, they were every male idol's ideal type. They were The Girl Group of the nation, of the time. Even if only 5 members remain under SM Ent right now, they will still be Girls' Generation! They paved a path for girl groups in South Korea, and they were a major force in the globalization of K-pop. They might be gone, but their impact will continue forever. Girls' Generation will forever be immortalized as the Nation's Girl Group, no matter what group becomes the newest trend. Jigeumeun so nyuh shi dae! Apeurodo so nyuh shi dae!

  

Hyungseob: yeah @Jihoon

 

Sungwoon: What the actual fuck hyungseob?

 

Minki: what did i just read

 

Dongho: clearly i'm not giving you enough work to do if you wrote a whole fucking essay on snsd

 

Woojin: I Have Feelings For You

 

Daehwi: i

 

Daehwi: ho l

 

Daehwi: ,dsd e

 

Seongwoo: i think you broke daehwi?

 

Guanlin: wow

 

Donghan: Fucking tag yourself i'm the "love and peace (2013)"

 

Daniel: i'm him somehow typing all that out in less than 5 minutes with no typos

 

Hyunbin: Ok but like, besides how weird that was, preach?     

 

Minhyun: I don't even know what to say.

 

Jaehwan: ^ mood

 

Hyungseob: Sorry guys! ^^ I just get a little passionate when talking about SNSD.

 

Seongwoo: a little?

 

Seonho: so what happens when you get really passionate

 

Seonho: i want to see hyungseob in a fanwar lmao

 

Minki: i think blood would actually be shed

 

Yongguk: imagine caring about something that much

 

Guanlin: i mean i like pentagon but idk if i can casually write an essay about them like that

 

Seonho: @Guanlin fucking LIAR you woke me up at 3am once screaming about wooseok

 

Jihoon: that’s NOTHING you didn’t have to live with him when pentagon maker was airing and he was so stressed for no reason about wooseok not finishing his pentachart thing

 

Guanlin: it’s a PENTAGRAPH and i was stressed about EVERYONE not finishing their chart, they’re TENTAGON damn it!

 

[ _Jihoon has removed Guanlin from the chat_ ]

 


	2. lunch

**ENERGETIC LLC: 10:56am**

 

Jinyoung: is nobody going to add guanlin back in lmao

 

Seonho: i’m surprised minhyun hasn’t

 

Minhyun: I know I’m one of the leaders of the company, but even I can support a little bit of peace without one of the interns constantly fanboying over his favorite K-Pop band.

 

Kenta: jdisokxlfdr even minhyun’s done with lin’s bullshit

 

Daehwi: uglies you’re not the ones who had to hear him complain for the past hour about not being in the chat!

 

[ _Weeb has added Guanlin into the chat_ ]

 

Daniel: damn it jonghyun

 

Guanlin: I’M A BAD BITHC YOU CANT KILL ME

 

Weeb: Oh, was I not supposed to do that?

 

Minki: do you really never read the chats, jonghyun?

 

Dongho: Obviously not, he uses the chats so little his name is still “weeb” from back when we were all allowed to use nicknames

 

Weeb: Ah, you guys talk a lot and I’m busy, so I don’t get the chance to really keep up. ^^;

 

Jihoon: translation: yall are UGLY and talk too damn much so this chat is muted

 

Weeb: By the way, Jihoon, how did you get administrative rights? You’re not supposed to be able to add and remove people into the chat.

 

Jihoon: i have my ways

 

Woojin: i bet he blackmailed sewoon

 

Donghan: @Sewoon ?

 

Fish Face: No?

 

Daehwi: jfodslkx why are you all so mean why is that still sewoon’s name

 

Fish Face: @Daehwi you changed my name to this? And you said it was because you thought it was cute?

 

Hyunbin: rip

 

Gunhee: LMAOOOOO DAEHWI U DUBA S SS

 

Daehwi: oh my GOD i have a call coming in from a customer!! sorry i have to leave forever goodbye!!!!! :’(

 

[ _Daehwi left the chat_ ]

 

Seonho: Good Riddance! :)

 

Jinyoung: he doesn’t even have a call right now

 

Minki: can he at least do some work if he’s going to use work as an excuse to leave??

 

[ _Sungwoon added Daehwi into the chat_ ]

 

Seonho: :(

 

Sungwoon: @Jonghyun @Sewoon change your names, i don’t want to deal with minhyun getting mad again

 

Dongho: it’s jonghyun, minhyun would never get mad at him

 

Seongwoo: lmao true minhyun’s a weak bitch

 

Gunhee: ^ @Minhyun rip him apart king !

 

Sungwoon: i mean you’re right but he could still get mad at sewoon??

 

Sungwoon: the Display Name Incident of September ‘17 will always haunt us

 

Minhyun: Unlike you, @Seongwoo , I’m actually a professional in the workplace, and as President of the company I wouldn’t let my personal friendships affect my leadership.

 

Woojin: oh yikes

 

Sungwoon: Hate to be That Guy but we literally hired everyone here because of personal friendships

 

Minhyun: ^ Besides that.

 

Gunhee: that’s not the ripping apart i was expecting but whatever the KING did THAT!!!

 

Seonho: STOP trying to be minhyun’s biggest hypeman that’s ME

 

Seonho: anyways!! we love a professional MAN

 

Seongwoo: ok sure mr president

 

Seongwoo: don’t act like i don’t see you go to the gym in the mornings just so you can come in with jonghyun

 

Seongwoo: also @Gunhee @Seonho wtf youre all my friends too??

 

Gunhee: @Seongwoo debatable

 

Jihoon: ooh Tea though

 

Woojin: omg

 

Weeb: Wait, is that true?

 

Minhyun: Everybody, get back to work if you still want to be employed by the end of the day.

 

Weeb: @Minhyun So do I still need to change my name? :-(

 

[ _Minhyun changed Weeb’s nickname to Jonghyun_ ]

 

[ _Minhyun changed Fish Face’s nickname to Sewoon_ ]

 

 

\---

 

 

**ENERGETIC LLC: 11:27am**

 

Woojin: alright

 

Woojin: whoever is keeping shawn mendes’ stitches on repeat since i’ve come into this office, your mom is a hoe

 

Minhyun: Woojin.

 

Woojin: i mena

 

Woojin: can you play osmething else

 

Woojin: im begging

 

Haknyeon: giv e me access and i’ll play something that’s not stitches

 

Dongho: haknyeon, no

 

Sungwoon: I bet it’s taehyun he knows that song has been bothering me

 

Sungwoon: @Taehyun it’s like you’re forgetting i’m in charge of you

 

Taehyun: yeah but like, in life? i’m in charge of myself

 

Taehyun: i am the one who can decide how my life goes, my actions determine me, and nobody can impose on my freedom??

 

Woojin: look i enjoy some existentialism too but like shut up

 

Donghan: but you can’t tell him to shut up thats imposing on his freedom?

 

Taehyun: thank you, donghan

 

Jaehwan: can you not talk about philosophy??

 

Jaehwan: i still get flashbacks to that class

 

Daniel: ^ lmao remember when you had a whole crisis in the middle of our midterm?

 

Taehyun: IOJSlkcdf are you serious that was jaehwan??

 

Sewoon: I remember that lmao.

 

Jaehwan: UHghHH SHUT UPPP

 

Jisung: I was the TA for that class, I remember I had to escort Jaehwan out of the classroom. He got really messed up by like, the 3rd page of the exam. LOL.

 

Jaehwan: JISUNG SHUSH

 

Jaehwan: YOU LITERALLY ONLY TALK HERE TO MAKE ANNOUNCEMENTS WHY ARE YOU PARTICIPATING NOW

 

Woojin: that is literally so sad i’m almost speechless

 

Taehyun: ok so Anyways! @Sungwoon you can’t stop me! my actions are what create value, and i’m creating value to society by listening to stitches for all 8 hours i’m going to be here!

 

Sungwoon: You didn’t even do well in philosophy, and i’m not about to argue about existentialism with you in the company gc

 

Taehyun: bc you can’t, i have beauvoir and satre by my side!

 

Jaehwan: SHUT

 

 

\---

 

 

**ENERGETIC LLC: 11:49am**

 

Taehyun: WHY DONT I HAVE ACCESS TO THE SPEAKERS ANYMORE??@?ESF ???

 

Taehyun: @Jonghyun @Sewoon ?@#??1?@?@?

 

Sewoon: Boss’ orders?

 

Taehyun: @Sungwoon FUC K U

 

Sungwoon: no thanks !

 

 

\---

 

 

**ENERGETIC LLC: 12:02pm**

 

Hyungseob: Hey guys i’m going to the sandwich place near the train station to grab lunch, do you guys want anything?

 

Minki: a sexy and loyal Mans please and thanks

 

Jihoon: YES can you get me a flatbread with chicken, lettuce, tomato, and chipotle ranch @Hyungseob

 

Haknyeon: can i get my order from last week, i sent it to you in our regular chat ty buddy

 

Hyungseob: I… I don’t think that’s on the menu @Minki

 

Minki: figured as much. I’ll just get a chicken caesar wrap then

 

Daehwi: can i get a wrap with turkey, spinach, tomato, and honey mustard thanks

 

Seonho: ew you like mustard?

 

Seonho: @Hyungseob can you get me a blt, and a chicken parm sub, and a meatball sub too

 

Guanlin: omg who do you owe lunch for i want in

 

Seonho: nobody??

 

Daehwi: i like HONEY mustard, it’s for those of us with superior taste buds

 

Jihoon: you’d choose honey mustard when the superior condiment, chipotle ranch, is an option?

 

Guanlin: the superior condiment is szechuan sauce lol

 

Jihoon: literally shut up you never even tried that, and you watched like 1 rick and morty episode fake stan

 

Minhyun: Seonho do NOT get all that food for yourself.

 

Seonho: yeah but its got mustard in the name, already sounds gross

 

Seonho: @Minhyun HYUNG WHY NOT

 

Daehwi: ok but cream cheese has cheese in the name, which means it should be good but it’s not!

 

Seonho: DO I NEED O ATTACK YOU WIH MY NERF GUN AGAIN

 

Daehwi: i have one too bitch you’re not fucking special!!!

 

Dongho: Anyways i’m getting chicken, who wants in

 

Hyunbin: meee hyung please and thanks

 

Guanlin: ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Seonho: i will sell my SOUL for some chicken too

 

Minhyun: Seonho. You’re either getting two sandwiches, or chicken.

 

Minhyun: And don’t try to fool me, I know you packed last night’s leftovers for lunch already too.

 

Daehwi: literally what the fuck seonho you have the appetite of a high schooler going through the worst puberty imaginable

 

Sungwoon: oh you kids...... one day you’ll realize you can’t just eat an entire buffet without feeling instant regret

 

Seongwoo: ^ r fuckin t

 

Seonho: i’m still a growing boy :(( just let me eat

 

Guanlin: @Minhyun aren’t we all used to seonho eating enough for a family of four per meal? why the sudden policing :o

 

Minhyun: Because, yesterday Seonho had a stomach ache and I had to take care of him until 2am, so today I’m making sure he takes it easy on the food.

 

Daehwi: omg no wonder minhyun’s in such a bad mood

 

Seonho: did seeing your favorite child in such pain not worry you??

 

Guanlin: fsdklxdsg you probably deserved it though did u eat too much cheese again

 

Minhyun: Yep, he did.

 

Guanlin: dumbass

 

Seonho: can you two stop shit talking me like i’m not RIGHT HERE???

 

Seonho: and @Dongho i’ll get an order of chicken, @Hyungseob sorry buddy cancel my order :((

 

Hyungseob: Uh. Alright. Anyways, message me individually before 12:30 if you still want a sandwich, I guess.

 

 

\---

 

  
  
**Park Woojin to Ahn Hyungseob: 12:21pm**

 

Woojin: hey hyungseob, i saw that you’re going to the sandwich place!

 

Woojin: i’m headed to the chicken and rice foodtruck that’s parked at the corner near there

 

Woojin: is it cool if we head over there together?

 

Hyungseob: yeah sure!! i’ll meet you by the elevators in 15 minutes?

 

Woojin: sure cool. :)

 

 

\---

 

 

**Dream Meme Team: 12:23pm**

 

Jack (Park) Sparrow: damn i am So Smooth

 

David™: highly unlikely but why do you say that

 

Big Dong(han): definitely has something to do with hyungseob

 

Jack (Park) Sparrow: literally stop stealing my spotlight

 

Jack (Park) Sparrow: but yeah i just asked hyungseob if he wanted to grab our food together

 

David™: am i supposed to be impressed by that

 

Jack (Park) Sparrow: yes bitch

 

Big Dong(han): why is daehwi acting like this when he can barely text jinyoung normally anymore ojdxlkfd

 

Jihundred Percent: dOES HE BOTHER YOU WITH HIS DUMB RESPONSES TO JINYOUNGS MESSAGES TOO HJSX

 

Big Dong(han): YES LIKE JUST REPLY HE THINKS YOURE CUTE ALREADY

 

David™: SHU T UP!!! hE HATES ME!!!!!

 

Jihundred Percent: just because he moved from sitting next to you to sitting diagonal from you it doesn't mean he hates you doijslkcrddsd

 

David™: sounds fake but ok

 

David™: Anyways! as the only Supportive Friend in this god forsaken chat, i guess good job woojin for talking to your eye candy

 

Jack (Park) Sparrow: you literally just insulted me earlier about that

 

Jack (Park) Sparrow: so fuck u and thank you

 

Jihundred Percent: dont trip while walking lmao

 

Big Dong(han): ^ true lmao make sure u catch him if he falls too

 

Big Dong(han): hyungseob is cute but clumsy as fuck

 

David™: ^ trUE he’s going to be carrying my fucking lunch!!!! Keep my sandwich safe!!

 

Jack (Park) Sparrow: i despise you all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever I eat at school, Stitches or some other Shawn Mendes song always gets played so that's my inspiration for that bit lmao  
> Kind of a lame update (in my opinion), but we learn a little bit more about everyone! The next chapter will be a little more interesting I promise  
> (+ Also, there will be an overarching plot to the fic, besides the love lines, if anybody is wondering.)  
> (++ I'm really bad at titles if you haven't noticed lmao)  
> I love you all have a great day <33


	3. snapchat and "hate"

**ENERGETIC LLC: 3:24pm**

 

Seonho: hi does anyone have time to teach this smart intern some new stuff and give him a new project to work on

 

Seongwoo: you already finished the month-end report??

 

Seonho: yeah it was easy

 

Jihoon: sometimes i forget you’re an accounting major and that you’re fucking good at that shit

 

Seongwoo: i mean i wouldn’t call it easy,,, send it to me so i can look over it before sending it off

 

Seonho: me too i’m so good at everything how did i choose just one thing to do right

 

Seonho: ok it’s sent @Seongwoo

 

Gunhee: ugh you’re so conceited but the worst thing is that you’re actually kinda right

 

Jihoon: no it just shows how awful you really are,, accounting is the actual worst

 

Seongwoo: seonho you sent me a spreadsheet of your food budget??

 

Seongwoo: why are you spending $50 on cheese a month what is this

 

Gunhee: ^ how im tryna be

 

Minhyun: Seonho you can’t even EAT cheese why are you spending so much on cheese?

 

Seonho: oh lol whoops thats my suite’s food budget we planned tht shit out every month bc we’re all broke as hell

 

Jihoon: see only a demon would use a spreadsheet to deal with something as sacred as food

 

Seonho: guanlin was the one who got all the cheese blame HIM for running our family into the ground

 

Guanlin: fuck u we spend like $200 on wine per month too why isnt that being pointed out

 

Seongwoo: because wine is an essential to life, that’s completely normal

 

Jihoon: damn you guys are classy, we used to get cheap beers

 

Seonho: nah we get the really cheap wines, they taste like juice but if it gets the job done we don’t care

 

Minhyun: Are you kids always getting drunk…

 

Guanlin: so given all the wine does the cheese not make sense!!!!

 

Jihoon: yeah it makes sense considering how high maintenance you are

 

Seonho: ^ rt

 

Seonho: and nooooo…………… of course not………… we Drink Responsibly

 

Guanlin: stfu jihoon i’m not high maintenance

 

Guanlin: you haven’t seen high maintenance until you’ve lived with our suitemate justin

 

Minhyun: Right. Don’t act like I haven’t seen your Snapchat stories.

 

Seonho: ok i know i said rt about guanlin being high maintenance but dude youre so fuckni g right about justin rt, fav, quote rt

 

Gunhee: minhyun you actually use your snapchat???

 

Jihoon: don’t know a justin, that’s irrelevant now because yEAH MINHYUN YOU USE YOUR SNAPCHAT??? ? ?

 

Seonho: of course he does, we have a streak too <3

 

Seongwoo: what the FUCK i didn’t even know he even HAD a snapchat

 

Minhyun: That’s because I blocked you before you even found out.

 

Guanlin: dhsoijflkcvaw

 

Guanlin: minhyun even snapchats me sometimes yall are losers :P

 

Seongwoo: WHY WAS I BLOCKED

 

Seongwoo: MY OWN FRIEND…… MY FORMER ROOMMATE OF 4 YEARS…………

 

Gunhee: it be ya own bros

 

Minhyun: I added you for like 5 minutes, saw your Snapstory with Daniel, wanted to throw up, so you were instantly blocked.

 

Jihoon: ejoiwaslkx was it the time he posted like 20 videos of him serenading daniel while he was sleeping

 

Minhyun: Worse. He was out with Daniel and he kept posting videos of his ass, waxing poetic about it.

 

Seongwoo: CAN I NOT SHOW LOVE FOR MY MAN JISOADVSWRGD

 

Gunhee: no

 

Daniel: wait was it my ass specifically that made you want to throw up or seongwoo being gross

 

Daniel: it’s important that i know

 

Minhyun: Mainly Seongwoo.

 

Seongwoo: sdsoijafslkxvdergfcckxl

 

Daniel: ok good :-)

 

Seonho: gross

 

Seongwoo: just send me the month end report seonho

 

 

\---

 

 

**Yoon Jisung to Hwang Minhyun: 3:49pm**

 

Jisung: Hey Minhyun, what did you think of the girls’ idea?

 

Minhyun: It sounds interesting, though it would be a pretty significant investment to make at this point.

 

Minhyun: Do you think we’d be able to fund something like that at this point?

 

Jisung: I mean I don’t know, I’m not Seongwoo who deals with that.

 

Jisung: It might be Sejeong’s persuasion skills, but I’m really liking what they were proposing.

 

Minhyun: Yeah, me too. Maybe we can put that away for a little later?

 

Minhyun: We should at least finish the event that Taehyun, Kenta, Yongguk, and Donghan are working on first before we try launching something new.

 

Jisung: Good point, one big project at a time.

 

Jisung: Also, isn’t Hyunbin working on that project with them now too?

 

Minhyun: Is he really? Why?

 

Jisung: I think Kenta said it'd be better to get someone from sales to do all the calls for them, but they're probably just lazy to do it themselves.

 

Minhyun: Makes sense… I guess.

 

Minhyun: But, let’s talk more about it next week, with Seongwoo and Sungwoon too.

 

Jisung: Sounds good. (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞

 

Minhyun: Please don’t do that ever again.

 

Jisung: o（ｉДｉ）o

 

 

\---

 

 

**ENERGETIC LLC: 4:13pm**

 

Jinyoung: Hi can someone tell Daehwi that the two of us have a call together with a customer in like 20 minutes

 

Hyunbin: why can’t you just message him directly??

 

Hyunbin: or in your department gc

 

Jinyoung: because, daehwi still isn’t talking to me and they never added me back into the customer service gc after kicking me out!!!!!!!

 

Minki: oh yeah lmao whoops

 

Minki: we all took a vote and we decided to not add you back in

 

Jinyoung: what the FUCK

 

Jinyoung: even you, @Hyungseob ?

 

Hyungseob: To be fair, I don’t even remember why we kicked you out.

 

Donghan: you all sound like a mess

 

Minki: we are not a mess, my children and i are all very happy together in our gc

 

Jinyoung: your children MINUS ME!!!! YOUR FAVORITE!!!!!!!!!

 

Euiwoong: his favorite is daehwi don’t even try to lie to yourself

 

Minki: ^ true the faster you accept it the less it’ll hurt

 

Jaehwan: is this an issue that requires hr intervention

 

Jinyoung: yes

 

Jaehwan: too bad i’m not going to do anything lmao

 

Jaehwan: you, me, daehwi, and minki do NOT want to be doing paperwork and then have to do workplace mediation or whatever

 

Hyunbin: do you ever do your job

 

Jaehwan: bitch yes i do

 

Sungwoon: Barely

 

Jaehwan: stfu if i actually acted like a proper hr manager i’d require therapy from all that paperwork bc of the shit you all do

 

Sungwoon: Anyways why is daehwi ignoring you jinyoung tf did you do

 

Jinyoung: i dont even know i did NOTHING wrong

 

Donghan: oh he mentioned it earlier lmao he thinks you hate him

 

Hyunbin: doesn’t daehwi think that every other day tho lmao

 

Donghan: tru lol the kid is so dramatic

 

Jinyoung: ???? WHY DOES HE THINK THAT

 

Donghan: apparently bc you moved seats so you must hate himnow

 

Sungwoon: omg

 

Jinyoung: I HDA TO THOUGH THE SUN KEPT GETTING IN MY EYES AND EUIWOONGS DUMB PLANTS KEEP US FROM PUTTING THE SHADES DOWN

 

Jaehwan: wait so where do you sit??

 

Jinyoung: i used to sit next to him……… now i just sit diagonal from him

 

Daehwi: which CLEARLY means he HATES me now right?!?!?@?!

 

Jaehwan: omg you bitch you do hate him

 

Daehwi: THANK YOU @Jaehwan

 

Hyunbin: dehoialkvcgdxc mess

 

Jinyoung: LEE DAEHWI.

 

Jinyoung: I DONT HATE YOU IM JUST TIRED OF HAVING TO WEAR SUNGLASSES TO SIT AT MY DESK

 

Sungwoon: oh so that’s why you’d always be wearing sunglasses whenever i walked by you

 

Sungwoon: thought u were just still trying to be a hypebeast lmao

 

Hyunbin: honestly, same ^

 

Jinyoung: daoijlkxctscfr

 

Daehwi: so you wouldn’t lose your eyesight for me? smh

 

Jinyoung: damn it daehwi we can talk about how selfish i am later JUST MEET ME IN ROOM 3 FOR OUR CALL

 

Daehwi: fine.

 

Donghan: you two are so dramatic for no reason

 

Jinyoung: also? @Sungwoon @Hyunbin that NEVER happened ok please erase freshman/sophomore!me from your memories thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all, thank you for 100+ kudos!! i'm always concerned about whether or not this is actually funny or not but it seems that you all are enjoying it, and it makes me happy that i can make you guys laugh <3
> 
> also, if you haven't caught on yet, everybody is aged up here, so they're all legal adults.
> 
> love you all, have a great day/night!


	4. packages and after work plans

**ENERGETIC LLC: 4:27pm**

 

Gunhee: @Woojin @Sungwoon @Yongguk some packages just came in for you guys

 

Gunhee: get them in 10 minutes or i’m opening them and taking them for myself

 

Yongguk: isn’t that illegal.

 

Gunhee: what’s your fuckin point

 

Sungwoon: FINALLY

 

Haknyeon: what was that crash?

 

Hyunbin: LMAO sungwoon and woojin ran over to Gunhee’s desk and crashed into each other

 

Hyunbin: and then hyungseob came in and he tripped over them JAXLKCMCSOI

 

Haknyeon: of course hyungseob somehow gets involved in an accident

 

Gunhee: [sungwoon-woojin-hyungseob-on-the-ground.jpg]

 

Gunhee: they knocked over my cup of pens uGH

 

Euiwoong: jesus yongguk just stepped over them, got his package, and left

 

Euiwoong: didn’t even try to look like he was concerned

 

Yongguk: they’ll live, doesn’t something like this happen basically every other day.

 

Hyunbin: you’re… not wrong tbh

 

Dongho: What did you guys even order to react like that

 

Sungwoon: I got my new bullets!!!

 

Hyunbin: oh fuck

 

Woojin: you DEMON

 

Sungwoon: Once i find my gun it’s over for you bitches

 

Sungwoon: Aka whoever stole my nerf gun hand it over Immediately

 

Haknyeon: that basically means whoever stole it do NOT give it back, ever

 

Woojin: i bought a pound of dehydrated marshmallows lmao

 

Dongho: Ok but why

 

Woojin: i was craving lucky charms cereal but i didn’t want to buy the cereal

 

Gunhee: bitch u better share that

 

Haknyeon: ^^^^

 

Woojin: NO it’s mine screw off

 

Hyunbin: you ate my hot cheetos last week i demand repayment

 

Woojin: you get 3 marshmallows

 

Hyunbin: you ate like HALF the bag

 

Woojin: i SAID what i SAID!!

 

Haknyeon: yet hyungseob just came over, stole a handful right from the bag, and all you did was just glare at him when he walked away

 

Haknyeon: oh jk you hit him right on the back of his head with a bullet ok that’s fair

 

\---

 

 

**Lai Guanlin to Park Jihoon: 4:54pm**

 

taiwanese young master: when are you leaving today

 

korean prince: uh h h probably around 5:30 i’ve got a few more calls i need to make today

 

korean prince: why

 

taiwanese young master: because i want food

 

korean prince: ok and??

 

taiwanese young master: i……… want you to go with me?

 

korean prince: as in you want my company or you want me to pay for your gluton ass

 

taiwanese young master: of course your company <33333 my friend of over 10 years <33 my favorite hyung <33333

 

korean prince: i miss back when we lived a whole ocean apart and i didn’t have to deal with your demon stomach irl

 

taiwanese young master: liar i remember you wouldn’t leave me alone when i first came here for high school

 

korean prince: that was BEFORE i knew i’d still be dealing with you after college

 

taiwanese young master: right sure

 

taiwanese young master: anyways hurry up and finish your calls we’re getting hot pot tonight

 

korean prince: i never said i wanted to go?? ?

 

taiwanese young master: fine then i’ll take woojin and haknyeon with me and i know you forgot your keys so have fun being locked out tonight

 

korean prince: there’s a spare you idiot

 

taiwanese young master: you guys gave the spare to me, idiot

 

korean prince: …………

 

taiwanese young master: :) ?

 

korean prince: fine i’ll go but i won’t have fun

 

taiwanese young master: didn’t expect you to :)

 

\---

 

 

**ENERGETIC LLC: 5:15pm**

 

Gunhee: who wants to go out tonight !!!

 

Daniel: it’s literally only monday……

 

Taehyun: time is an illusion young one

 

Taehyun: so take that as a yes from me

 

Minki: i would but i got a hot date tonight lmao

 

Sungwoon: is it the guy from last time?

 

Minki: no the asshole ghosted me fuck him

 

Minki: this guy is way better though

 

Dongho: You say that every time

 

Daniel: ^

 

Minki: i’m sorry i’m a fucking optimist

 

Gunhee: ANYWAYS anyone else or am i just stuck with taehyun and jaehwan

 

Hyungseob: Depends, where are you guys going?

 

Gunhee: probably the bar down the street, that’s what jaehwan and i were thinking

 

Dongho: I don’t mind that, I’ll go

 

Kenta: sounds good, i’m in

 

Hyungseob: I’ll pass.

 

Seongwoo: i’d go but i got a HOT DATE tonight too ;))))))))

 

Taehyun: literally nobody cares

 

Dongho: You go on a date with Daniel like every week it’s not special to the rest of us anymore

 

Jaehwan: i’m like 80% sure that i made you two sign that you both wouldn’t be all gross during work hours smh

 

Seongwoo: work hours are from 9-5 anyways i’m GOOD

 

Sewoon: Make a new contract so they can’t be gross around us 24/7 @Jaehwan

 

Daniel: hsoialkdxcr i haven’t even done anything it’s all him

 

Minki: when ur own mans throws you under the bus

 

Seongwoo: >:(

 

Gunhee: OK ANYWAYS

 

Gunhee: anyone else want to join us or am i stuck with those losers

 

Kenta: rude.

 

Gunhee: @Woojin @Jihoon @Haknyeon what about you 3, yall go out so much it’s almost dumb that you guys have an apartment

 

Seongwoo: true though, they barely even live in it

 

Haknyeon: i’m not really feeling the bar today, i think i’ll actually crash early tonight

 

Taehyun: GASP

 

Woojin: haknyeon was up to like 3 yesterday screaming and playing video games with our neighbors sunwoo and juyeon that’s why he was a zombie today

 

Woojin: ANYWAYS i’m not in the mood either and jihoon’s being dragged to get hot pot with guanlin lmao

 

Haknyeon: there was no need to expose me??

 

Jaehwan: @Guanlin so YOU’RE why he’s been complaining for the past 20 minutes

 

Guanlin: :)

 

Guanlin: i mean if yall PAID me for this internship i wouldn’t have to make jihoon pay for me all the time…………………

 

Seongwoo: lmao good one

 

Guanlin: >:(

 

Gunhee: k well anyways i’m leaving to head over now, join us if you want

 

Minki: good riddance!!

 

Gunhee: >:(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man i'm almost tempted to write a whole side story that emphasizes their nerf gun wars because i don't think this format is giving it much justice. just know that while they work, nerf darts are being shot and thrown all over the place :' )
> 
> sadly spring semester has started and i'm already swamped with work, so updates will be much more spaced out from now on (and possibly shorter too (like this one)). 
> 
> have a wonderful morning/afternoon/night my loves!!


	5. the microwave and thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys just letting you know that this is honestly just a filler chapter of random snippets from their lives at Energetic. Enjoy if you want, but feel free to skip!

**ENERGETIC LLC: 2:26pm**

 

Euiwoong: which one of you imbeciles used the microwave

 

Donghan: i’ll tell you if i did if you tell me why you need to know

 

Euiwoong: because, some idiot made a giant mess and didn’t clean it up

 

Euiwoong: it’s like college all over again

 

Seongwoo: oh my god i just went to check the microwave and its a DISASTER who the FUCK did this

 

Daehwi: jIODSlk jesus i thought euiwoong was just being dramatic

 

Daehwi: but then i checked too and its awful

 

Seongwoo: [microwave-covered-in-tomato-sauce.jpg]

 

Seongwoo: who the FUCK is responsible for this

 

Daniel: wtf thats actually pretty bad damn

 

Euiwoong: who had pasta today for lunch?

 

Seongwoo: seriously someone confess before minhyun sees this

 

Daehwi: me, woojin, jihoon, hyungseob, jinyoung, haknyeon, seonho, and guanlin did NOT have pasta for lunch so we’re innocent!!!

 

Seongwoo: i got chicken with dongho and jonghyun today so we’re innocent too

 

Donghan: i ate at the pizza place with taehyun, kenta, and yongguk so we’re in the clear too

 

Daniel: i had a salad today, no tomato sauce from me :/

 

Euiwoong: k well it’s not me either and that barely leaves anyone left

 

Donghan: @Jaehwan @Sungwoon the main suspects left

 

Seongwoo: TRUE jaehwan has been awfully quiet these past few hours!!!

 

Daniel: ANSWER THE JURY @Jaehwan

 

Jaehwan: wtf i’ve been working today i didn’t do SHIT

 

Daehwi: BULLSHIT you don’t ever do ur job!!!

 

Jaehwan: lmao true but i was actually doin shit today with gunhee plus i had cup noodles for lunch

 

Daniel: ok so @Sungwoon ?

 

Sungwoon: Yeah, i did it, i’ll get to cleaning that soon

 

Seongwoo: dsoijklgs do it before minhyun kills your tiny ass

 

 

\---

 

 

**Ha Sungwoon to Hwang Minhyun: 2:43pm**

 

Sungwoon: you fucking owe me

 

Minhyun: Of course

 

Minhyun: Thank you for taking the blame, the kids would never shut up if they knew I made that mess. <3

 

Sungwoon: yeah whatever just don’t be that stupid again

 

Sungwoon: how did you even make that mess

 

Minhyun: I was…………… distracted

 

Sungwoon: did jonghyun come back from the gym in his really short shorts again lmao

 

Sungwoon: wait why aren’t you replying

 

Sungwoon: HWANG MINHYUN

 

 

\---

 

 

[ _Seonho created a new chat with Kenta, Yongguk, Taehyun, Hyunbin, Donghan, Gunhee_ ]

 

**Yoo Seonho to Takada Kenta, Kim Yongguk, Noh Taehyun, Kwon Hyunbin...: 3:53pm**

 

Seonho: Hello

 

Seonho: I know you’re all wondering

 

Kenta: what the heck

 

Seonho: Why has this brilliant intern gathered you all here today

 

Hyunbin: ??

 

Gunhee: don’t you have work to do

 

Seonho: But I couldn’t help but overhear that you all have a “Work Potluck” tonight and I was wondering why I, Yoo Seonho, 20 year old accounting major, was Not Invited?

 

Donghan: is that really what you’re mad about

 

Taehyun: it’s not even a real work potluck we’re just getting together because we gotta get some extra work done tonight

 

Seonho: ok well i’m still hurt i wasn’t invited, i thought you all loved me

 

Seonho: GUNHEE isn’t even involved in your project why is he going!!!

 

Gunhee: because i can make a mean flan and they needed dessert

 

Hyunbin: ok so say we do invite you, what are you going to bring to the potluck?

 

Seonho: well what’s everyone else bringing?

 

Taehyun: well i’m bringing chicken parm, kenta’s bringing bbq ribs

 

Donghan: i’m hosting, but i've got garlic bread at home and i’ll probably pick up a salad or smth later

 

Hyunbin: i’m bringing stir fry noodles :D

 

Yongguk: i’m bringing mac and cheese pizza.

 

Seonho: i’m sorry WHAT

 

Seonho: MAC AND CHEESE PIZZA

 

Kenta: oh no

 

Seonho: YOURE AMKIFNG THAT? @YONGGUK

 

Donghan: jesus i thought he can’t even have cheese

 

Yongguk: um. yes?

 

Seonho: CAM I MARYR OYOU??

 

Kenta: child calm down

 

Hyunbin: SEONHO

 

Hyunbin: you still didn’t say what you would contribute!!

 

Taehyun: let the kid calm down first he’s breathing so hard over there at his desk

 

Gunhee: he’s such a mess how does minhyun deal with him all the time

 

Seonho: i’m a joy to minhyun’s life, excuse you

 

Seonho: anyways, in exchange for a little of all being offered, i can bring…… a fruit salad

 

Donghan: a what

 

Hyunbin: that’s it?

 

Kenta: wait………… what fruit is in the fruit salad.

 

Yongguk: ^ you’re serious?

 

Seonho: if that’s not enough, i can mix drinks for us if you provide the alcohol, i’ll bring the other stuff

 

Seonho: just don’t tell minhyun

 

Gunhee: ok now i’m interested………

 

Taehyun: fruit and drinks, a combination of being healthy AND getting shitfaced, i like it

 

Seonho: i knew i could appeal to you all

 

Kenta: not so fast, what do @Hyunbin @Yongguk @Donghan think?

 

Donghan: i’m down, as long as seonho doesn’t go overboard with the food because we want to eat too!!!

 

Hyunbin: ^ yeah, and if we ALL don’t go too crazy tonight because we are trying to get some work done

 

Taehyun: ^ very true hyunbin, good job in being responsible

 

Seonho: deal and deal, i’ll be a well-behaved boy i promise

 

Kenta: yongguk?

 

Yongguk: do i even have a choice, seonho’s sitting on my lap giving me puppy eyes.

 

Gunhee: ugh congrats kids you’re invited, make sure you get to donghan’s place by 8 tonight

 

Seonho: okayyyyyyyyy see you guys <3 <3

 

 

 ---

 

**Lai Guanlin to Yoon Jisung: 10:28pm**

 

Guanlin: Hi Jisung.

 

Jisung: Guanlin! What’s up?

 

Guanlin: Nothing.

 

Jisung: … Ok?

 

Guanlin: Um.

 

Jisung: Yes??

 

Guanlin: I just wanted to say thank you for all youve done for me and the other employees here I know were a whole mess but we really appreciate how youre always leading us to work hard and you never actually yell at us and always encourage us to keep learning as we work and youre always so open minded with the ideas that we all have and especially for taking me and Seonho in as interns even though you guys are still arent that big yet and letting us try out a bunch of new things I really cant imagine having a better boss leader and hyung than you

 

Jisung: You realize we’re messaging each other and you can throw some periods and commas in there to hide that you’re rambling?

 

Guanlin: djoiaeslkmfdxder

 

Jisung: But thank you Guanlin, this means so much to me. Why the sudden thank you though?

 

Guanlin: jdioalksfdc that’s embarrassing to say

 

Jisung: It can’t be that bad, you just rambled on about how great I am.

 

Guanlin: deoifskd feosdkxl fewo vsoa pjikhjbdw

 

Guanlin: I was talking to some of my friends and they were complaining about how awful their bosses were at their internships and I realized that I really don’t have any actual complaints about working here.

 

Guanlin: I might be grumpy sometimes and I know I'm hard to get to open up but everyone here is so nice and willing to teach me new things when I ask, even Jaehwan, and a lot of it is thanks to the environment and culture you helped to set up.

 

Jisung: Thank you, gosh, I really wasn’t expecting such a sweet message at 10:45pm, I'm really touched.

 

Jisung: And you know it’s not just me, right? It’s everyone that makes the place so great. Even Jaehwan.

 

Jisung: Don’t discredit yourself too, you’ve made such an effort to get to know everyone and learn, you’re part of the reason why you’re having a great experience here.

 

Guanlin: shdoijslpoewfkdkf fsfdo thanks Jisung.

 

Jisung: Maybe you should also say this to Taehyun and Jaehwan, your actual bosses that you report to regularly?

 

Guanlin: Yeah no I don't want to give them the satisfaction of that yet smh

 

Guanlin: Also are you crying?

 

Jisung: NO.

 

Guanlin: sureeeeee.

 

Jisung: I’M STILL YOUR BOSS.

 

Guanlin: ok sorry goodnight jisung see you tomorrow

 

Jisung: Goodnight Guanlin. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I wasn't going to post this, but after the mess that was today and really the past week for the broduce fandom, I felt that we all needed some cheering up (or at least I did.... and working on this fic helped me feel a lot better). Plus, these chats probably would have been deleted if not posted here, so here you guys go. I hope they weren't as lame as I thought they were!
> 
> I'll be back on track with another update sometime this week before my spring break ends, and I'll (finally) address the different departments that everyone works in!
> 
> Stay cool kids. B)


	6. department banter pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames!  
> Marketing (their names are pretty obvious but i'll still clarify):  
> King Taehyun: Taehyun  
> Daniel Phantom: Daniel  
> DongHAM: Donghan  
> Kentacky Fried Chicken: Kenta  
> Longguo GeGe: Yongguk
> 
> Sales:  
> Boss Kang: Dongho  
> Cutie: Jihoon  
> WooHooJin: Woojin  
> Porky: Haknyeon  
> Giant Child: Hyunbin
> 
> IT's conversation is a collection of the (extremely short) conversations they've had

_Marketing Department_

**ENERGETIC is filmed in front of a live studio audience!: 11:23am**

  
King Taehyun: alright so our little marketing intern’s going to be working with jonghyun and sewoon to build that new system

 

Daniel Phantom: finally

 

Daniel Phantom: why did it take this long to get that done

 

DongHAM: because taehyun was too lazy to do jack shit about it until guanlin brought it up

 

King Taehyun: shh

 

King Taehyun: anyways

 

King Taehyun: how’s everyone day

 

Longguo GeGe: why are you suddenly interested in our lives

 

Daniel Phantom: ^^^

 

King Taehyun: no reason

 

Kentacky Fried Chicken: he’s stalling a meeting with jaehwan

 

DongHAM: oOOooOOOO is someone in trouble

 

Longguo GeGe: jaehwan isn’t the principal, donghan.

 

Daniel Phantom: he BASICALLY is, that’s like being sent to the principal for doing something bad :o

 

King Taehyun: are you all 12 or somthign stfu it’s just a monthly check in thing

 

Longguo GeGe: minhyun’s more like our principal, jaehwan’s like the loud front desk person.

 

DongHAM: ok that’s kinda true ok minhyun’s our principal but what about jisung

 

Daniel Phantom: wait wait no guys jaehwan’s like the school guidance counselor

 

Daniel Phantom: at least his joob is

 

Kentacky Fried Chicken: joob

 

King Taehyun: joob

 

DongHAM: joob

 

Longguo GeGe: joob

 

Daniel Phantom: >:((((((

 

Kentacky Fried Chicken: lmaooo

 

Kentacky Fried Chicken: but youre right his job is like a school guidance counselor

 

Kentacky Fried Chicken: jisung’s like the superintendent i guess if minhyun’s the principal

 

DongHAM: can we have like coprincipals or something

 

Daniel Phantom: you mean like assistant principals

 

Longguo GeGe: a what.

 

DongHAM: ok so jisung’s the main principal, minhyun’s the vice principal, what about sungwoon

 

King Taehyun: literally what is wtong with you all

 

Kentacky Fried Chicken: can sungwoon be the other vice principal

 

Daniel Phantom: oooh ok and then taehyun, dongho, minki, jonghyun and seongwoo are the teachers

 

DongHAM: ye i think that sounds about right

 

Longguo GeGe: i’d agree but then why would a school guidance counselor have to talk to a teacher for?

 

King Taehyun: why are you going with this too yongguk fsdoijlkxdz

 

Longguo GeGe: because it makes you mad.

 

Kentacky Fried Chicken: he’s going because taehyun himself has some issues with his own students

 

Kentacky Fried Chicken: specifically the one that keeps taking a bite out of the noodles he brings every wednesday

 

Kentacky Fried Chicken: not @ donghan

 

King Taehyun: @DONGHAN WHAT THE HELL DONGHAN THATS YOU

 

Daniel Phantom: omg kenta you shady bitch

 

Longguo GeGe: donghan’s done for, goodbye.

 

DongHAM: jsoisfovi AIOIEOIJDOA ASJDJ d oifjgds fidsf aQ……  sd

 

Daniel Phantom: rip in peace donghan, he never stood a chance against taehyun

 

Kentacky Fried Chicken: good, that’s what he gets for eating my chocolate covered strawberries last week

 

Longguo GeGe: all that for some strawberries, really?

 

Kentacky Fried Chicken: IT”S HTE PRINCIPLE OF IT ALL YONGGUK

 

Daniel Phantom: anyways our school guidance counsellor’s just laughing at all this while vice principal ha is recording and vice principal hwang is sighing really hard

 

Daniel Phantom: and like good noodle daniel said, we are a damn school smh

 

Longguo GeGe: shut up.

 

 

\---

 

_Sales Department_

**It Feels Like Somebody……… Wants To SELL ME SOMETHING!!!!!: 3:52pm**

 

Boss Kang: Listen up idiots

 

Giant Child: rude

 

Boss Kang: Haknyeon just secured another deal today, making it his 3rd this month

 

Cutie: well damn congrats @Haknyeon

 

Giant Child: king of sales that’s our joo haknyeon!!!!

 

Porky: thanks guys!!

 

Boss Kang: Yes congrats to Haknyeon of course but you all don’t understand

 

Boss Kang: Did you all forget the bet

 

Porky: the what

 

WooHooJin: uhh?

 

Giant Child: ??

 

Cutie: oOOOooh fuck i totally forgot about it

 

Porky: was i there when yall made this bet??

 

Giant Child: ????????

 

Boss Kang: We all made a bet during the first sales meeting of the month, remember??

 

Boss Kang: Whoever had the highest sales this month would get a free lunch from each of us

 

Giant Child: !!!!

 

WooHooJin: oh my fuckin lord we’re going to go broke

 

Cutie: how did i forget about that……… i love lunch…………

 

Porky: lmao i don’t remember this at all, i wasn’t even incentivized and i’m still doing better than yall

 

Cutie: damn haknyeon’s a whole legend………………………

 

WooHooJin: we’re not worthy of this king……………………

 

Porky: lmao thanks

 

Porky: also don’t think complimenting me will make me spend less on the lunch you guys will buy me ; )

 

Cutie: then WHAT’S THE POINT OF BEING NICE

 

Boss Kang: Jihoon

 

Porky: HOLD ON even if i don’t win the bet whoever wins would spend a lot for their lunches anyways what’s wrong with me being in the lead????

 

WooHooJin: i love you haknyeon but you’re a whole eating machine

 

WooHooJin: whenever we go to buffets together i get a little scared of you and jihoon

 

Cutie: stfu

 

Giant Child: i’m just broke in general so buying anyone lunch is game over for me

 

Boss Kang: Didn’t you just buy a nintendo switch like 2 weeks ago

 

Giant Child: yes

 

Giant Child: thats why i’m broke

 

Porky: wow

 

Giant Child: leave me ALONE

 

Boss Kang: Ok anyways

 

Boss Kang: Just letting you all know about this so maybe you guys want to pick it up with the deals you’re trying to close

 

Cutie: well that’s not pressuring

 

Boss Kang: Nobody’s forcing you to win, jihoon

 

WooHooJin: right, as if jihoon’s going to pass up on a competition AND free food

 

Giant Child: i’d advise you to sleep with one eye open until the end of the month @Haknyeon

 

Cutie: why would i hurt haknyeon :)

 

Cutie: i’ll just be working Extra Hard :)

 

Porky: ://

 

WooHooJin: oh boy

 

Boss Kang: Kid, no flirting with customer representatives to make sales

 

Cutie: UGH

 

Giant Child: you’re too obvious : //

 

Cutie: why be good looking if you can’t even USE these looks for greater good!!!!!!!!!

 

WooHooJin: we sell energy drinks literally CALM DOWN

 

Porky: can yall shut up i’m trying to close another sale : )

 

Cutie: FUCK _  
_

 

 

_\---_

 

 

 _I_ _T Department_

**Have You Tried Turning It Off And On Again**

 

Sewoon: I’m so sorry Jonghyun, my power went out last night and my phone died, so my alarm didn’t go off. I’ll be there in like 30 minutes.

 

Jonghyun: Oh yikes! That’s fine, thanks for letting me know beforehand! Just make sure to get here safely. :)

 

\--

 

Sewoon: There’s been an accident I think, and I’m stuck in traffic, I’m going to probably be late again.

 

Jonghyun: No worries, just be careful on your way here. :)

 

\--

 

Sewoon: Jonghyun, I’m so sorry, I’m running late today.

 

Jonghyun: That’s alright, thanks for letting me know!

 

\--

 

Sewoon: Sorry, I’m running late again

 

Jonghyun: No problem!

 

\--

 

Sewoon: Sorry, I’ll be late again.

 

Jonghyun: It’s alright.

 

\--

 

Sewoon: l8 2day 2 s0rry

 

Jonghyun: aight

 

\--

 

Jonghyun: Late again?

 

Sewoon: ye

 

\--

 

Sewoon: it feels like whenever we talk to each other on here it’s just me telling you i’m late

 

Jonghyun: Because it is basically is all we talk about here

 

Sewoon: …

 

Sewoon: what’s up

 

Jonghyun: I’m right next to you?

 

Sewoon: sorry for trying to make our chat a little less sad ok

 

Jonghyun: …

 

Jonghyun: Nothing much, I’m unlocking Jinyoung’s account because he didn’t realize he had capslock on the whole time he was trying to sign in.

 

Sewoon: wow that’s sad

 

Jonghyun: Yeah I don’t get how he does this like every other month.

 

Sewoon: the kid just isn’t technologically gifted like us i guess :/

 

Jonghyun: You were typing code into a Google Doc thinking it was Python once : /

 

Sewoon: …

 

Sewoon: maybe we should just keep our conversations elsewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao this is way overdue, i'm so sorry. i know i promised to update once more before i ended my spring break but wow i underestimated the amount of homework i had... ps never take a macroeconomics class if you don't have to cough. 
> 
> but now the semester is over so hooray i have some time again!!! (until i start working.... your girl is pulling a guanlin as an unpaid marketing intern this summer aye) 
> 
> the next update should be soon, i'm already working on it heh. and as for ships and the general plot, those will be more prominent once i establish these departments!! so basically there's a lot still in store, despite going a little slow, hope yall understand
> 
> stay cool, hydrated, and in school my loves. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, some of these are actually inspired by my own real life work experiences. It was a pretty wild time. (Though definitely not as wild as this, our HR department actually did their job properly)  
> I hope this was actually funny, because I thought it kind of was...  
> Also I'm sorry if I got some parts of an LLC wrong, I didn't do that well in this part of my Business Law class lmao
> 
> Make sure to drink lots of water and get proper rest!!


End file.
